PJO & HoO One-Shots of Shippings I Think That Should Never Happen
by Ouence-Spirit Kone-Baka
Summary: (Idk why am even making this :/) # Chapter. 1)PercyxGaea, 2) EthanxKronos,3) NicoxLuke, 4)TravisxConner, 5)JakexNico, 6)HadesxAnubis, 7)PercyxGrover, 8)CoachHedgexLeo, 9)RachelxLuke, 10)PercyxRachel, 11)LeoxNemesis, 12) LeoxGaea, 13) FrankxNico, 14) LeoxNico, 15) Annabeth/Piper/Rachel/Reyna
1. Prolouge

Summary: PJO & HoO one-shots of shippings that should  
never happen(Idk why am even making this :/) # = Chapter.  
1)PercyxGaea, 2) EthanxKronos,3) NicoxLuke, 4)TravisxConner,  
5)JakexNico, 6)HadesxAnubis, 7)PercyxGrover,  
8)CoachHedgexLeo, 9)RachelxLuke, 10)PercyxRachel, 11)  
LeoxNemesis, 12) LeoxGaea, 13) FrankxNico, 14) LeoxNico, 15)  
Annabeth/Piper/Rachel/Reyna

Prologue:

I don't know even know why am I even making this, but, what  
the heck, right? These are one-shots of shippings I think  
that should never happen, am I right?

I'm so freaking, meh!

Chapters:

1) Percy x Gaea

2) Ethan x Kronos

3) Nico x Luke

4) Travis x Conner

5) Jake x Nico

6) Hades x Anubis

7) Percy x Grover

8) CoachHedge x Leo

9) Rachel x Luke

10) Percy x Rachel

11) Leo x Nemesis

12) Leo x Gaea

13) Frank x Nico

14) Leo x Nico (I notice people ship this)

15) Annabeth/Piper/Rachel/Reyna

I barely got like four of these, my beta/sister came up with  
the others! Check her out! Her name is: Baka-Hentai-Nina. Oh!  
Most likely the characters will be OOC (Original Out of  
Character) no lemon, or lime(maybe..) But will have Yaoi (Boy  
x Boy[well, duh]) and a little Yuri (Girl x Girl)

So enjoy next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: PercyGaea

Chapter 1: Percy x Gaea  
(Placed after HoO)

No! Percy hated her! She killed Annabeth, Hazel, Tyson,  
Piper, Reyna, and Ella. Do you know how much pain she put in  
Jason, Nico, Leo, and Frank?! Including Percy?! And here she  
was, asking for another chance. Another chance at '_what_'?!

Percy sighed in anger, "another chance, at, '_what_'?" He  
asked.

She looked at him, "what?"

"Your asking for another chance. But at what?"

Gaea bit her lip. Percy looked at her closely, was she  
blushing?

"Well?"

Next she did the unexpected. She lock her lips with Percy's.

His eyes widen at the sudden movement.

_She wanted another chance...at_ 'us'? He thought.

She removed her lips and looked down, blushing furiously.

Percy couldn't stop staring at the earth goddess with his  
eyes a bit wide, and him frozen in place. Why would she even  
want a 'us'? Unless she's trying to trick me. But, the evil  
earth women blushing? That's gotta be new...

She looked at him, her green-brown hazel eyes staring into  
sea-green ones.

Percy face grew hot. _She was in love...with_ me?! He thought.

"Yo-you-your...i-i-in..l-l-lo-lo-lov..." He couldn't bring  
the words out his mouth.

She sighed, "I knew this would happen..." She looked away,  
sadly.

Percy mouth opened to say something, bit nothing came out.

"You can forget that ever happened, okay?" She looked at him.

Percy saw she was close to tears.

"Wi-with, '_me_'?" He finally finished.

She rolled her eyes, "why else would I kiss you?!"

"Erm..." _Besides the fact you will try to use me. No clue..._

"..." She stared at him.

Percy was still shocked, but he slowly leaned in, as well as  
Gaea.

Their lips locked together once more.

"Fine..." Percy muttered as they pulled away.

**A/N: see?! ooc right there! -points to story- mehla(random**  
** sound)! I hate it! These are hard to make**  
** because...well...just look! I gotta make someone OOC! DX I**  
** do not enjoy that! Oh gwad, the next one is gonna be**  
** soooooo awkward/weird/hard! DX still no clue why am**  
** making this, but oh well...**


	3. Chapter 2: EthanKronos

Chapter 2: Ethan x Kronos

(TLO)

**Warning: Yes, there is Yaoi, but no fluffiness ;D (isn't sure**  
**if that's a word). Maybe at first? But there is ...what's**  
**it called? Idk, lip/tongue action?**

Ethan walked around the Head Quarters.

Sometimes he wonders why the heck he even joined this side, then his thoughts went straight to one thing...well, one '_person_'.

Sure he got to know Luke a bit before '_he_' took over, but he felt the guy was to hesitant to kill other demigods that didn't join this army. But when Kronos came...

Gods, his heart just ripped out at the thought of him.

* * *

Ethan yelped as he was forced against the wall in the empty hall. Gold eyes narrowed at him, "Are you having second thoughts about you joining my army?" He asked.

Ethan gulped, "N-no, sir!" He said quickly.

His lips rose into a smirk, "Good, I wouldn't like it very much if my best soldier just quit and I would have to kill him."

Ethan felt a bead a sweat on his forehead, "Be-best soldier?"

Kronos nodded.

He rubbed his arm, "I wouldn't be to sure about that..." He muttered.

Kronos raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"No-nothing!" Ethan frantically yelped.

Kronos frowned, "What is with you today, Nakamura? You seem...'odd'."

The demigod felt his face grow red, just noticing how close they were.

"N-nothing is wro-wrong, si-sir..."

He narrowed his eyes more, "Are you sure?"

Ethan nodded slowly.

"Then why is your face flushed bright red?"

"N-no reason..."

Ethan head tilted up by the titan's hand, connecting their eye sight into each others gaze. His face grew deeper red.

"Are you sure?" Kronos asked, worrily.

"Uh..."

A smile played on his lips as he moved in closer, "Well?"

"Y-y-yes?" Ethan gulped.

Kronos lips brushed against his soldier, making the demigod squirm, which amused him greatly.

"You think I haven't notice by now, Nakamura?"

For the third time, Ethan gulped, his face turning redder (if possible) by the second, "no-notice what, si-sir?"

Kronos's hand cupped his right cheek, causing Ethan's lips to tremble. **[A/N: in my head am thinking: KAWAII!]**

"Do you think am stupid?" The time lord raised an eyebrow at him.

The young demigod shook his head slowly, "N-no..."

Kronos smiled as he pushed his body against him, "Are you sure?" Ethan nodded, he was shaking all over of how close the titan king was, and hated how he was teasing him.

Kronos slightly bit his ear, "Then why do you act like I am?" He whispered.

Ethan tightly closed his eye, he didn't respond back, wanting to know what the titan wanted from him.

Kronos grinned, then slowly his tongue licked the ear, causing Ethan to let a small gasp out and making him squirm more.

As the wet tongue entered his ear slightly, Ethan grit his teeth and grasped the titan's shirt.

"Kr-Kronos..." He muttered, as he opened his eye slightly, his face flushed.

"Hmm?" The blonde purred, as he removed from the ear and looked at the demigod.

Ethan grabbed the back of the titan's neck before crashing their lips together. Kronos didn't protest, instead he immediately closed his eyes and kissed back.

As the kiss grew more passionate, and deepen, the titan entered his tongue inside of the demigod's mouth without  
permission. Ethan didn't complain, instead he allowed it.

As the tongues dance, the titan had placed his hands on his soldier's hips, and Ethan put his arms around his neck.

After what seemed like forever, they broke apart.

Some saliva trickled down the demigod' s mouth as he leaned in for more, his face still flushed red.

Kronos smirked, "How about we take this somewhere else?" He  
grinned, kissing Ethan often.

His solider didn't say anything, as he tried to kiss back in every opportunity he can find.

The titan king smirked once more before grabbing Ethan's legs, carrying him bridal style, and leading the way to one of their rooms.

**A/N: yay! Done at first I thought this was gonna be hard,**  
**and awkward, then as I wrote it I become more obsess with the**  
**shipping ^-^! But tell me if I did okay ;D maybe the next**  
**will be more harder? but first! Lemme re-read this chapter**  
**bye!**

**P.S: REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3: NicoLuke

_Chapter 3 - Nico/Luke (now some reason a_  
_PercyxLukexNico)_

**Dear Readers: let's see -sees- hmm 2 favs and 3 follows**  
** I feel special. Sorry it's been a while; I've been 'busy'**  
** with...something? ~ also! On my profile I have this story**  
** called "The Final Generation" go check it out! Because I am**  
** looking for Oc(Original Character)'s to be in the story,**  
** si****nce am a lazy fuck to make up a bunch more Dx . I am**  
** accepting them until I am done with the final chapter, which**  
** will be like number 20 or more. Go check and think about**  
** it!**

** Okay! Now **

** To the story(s)!**

** A/N: have fun? And yes, there is OOC (Original Out**  
** of Character) also, I've been RolePlaying with my friends,**  
** and they made Nico bi and a pervert, and I'm use to that so**  
** I'm gonna use it sense it's funnier xD. And(sorry if I'm**  
** using that to much), this isn't like the other two chapters,**  
** just thoughts and talk enjoy!**

** P.S: cursing is now onward in all the upcoming chapters**  
** including this one! idk if I had been adding them...**

Nico haven't met the guy yet, but from what he is told, he  
was strong, a son of Hermes, used to believed that the gods  
shouldn't rule anymore, and from what Percy just said..."he  
was sexy..."

Nico looked at his friend, "what?"

Percy blushed deep red then looked at Nico and waves his arm  
frantically, "Crap! Did I just said that out loud?!" He  
covered his mouth.

Nico looked confused at his friend, "Uh, yeah, you  
did..."

Percy put his hands in face, still blushing, "Ugh..."

"So, uh..." The boy looked at Percy, his palm helping his  
head stay, "This 'Luke' was sexy, eh?"

Percy looked at him, "A lot of girls said that." He fiddled  
his thumbs, "it's not like I seen that or what not..."

Nico smirked, "Uh-huh. That's the reason why your face is  
red."

Percy's face paled, "N-no!" He closes his eyes tightly.

Nico bursted out laughing, "Relax, Perce! I'm not telling  
Annabeth. Just don't tell Grover and the first thing he would  
do is go to her for advice.

He sighed, "Guess your right."

"Pfft, of course I am."

"Yeah yeah."

Nico chuckled, "Still, tell me more."

"Nico he's dead. He's not just gonna come back alive just for  
you can just have a date and some hot sex together." Percy  
frowned at him.

"Pfft, so what? I can visit the underworld whenever I  
want...and maybe visit FanFiction if I'm not banned yet."

"What?"

"Just tell!"

Percy sighed in defeat, "Fine. He's a teenager with blonde  
hair, blue eyes, athletic, a pro at sword fighting; heck,  
he's better than me; was a senior consular for the Hermes  
cabin and- ...No Nico, I'm not gonna dress up like him just  
for you."

"Aw! Why not?!" The fourteen year old complained.

"Because Annabeth will kill me since they're were like  
family!"

"I don't care, just do it "

"Nico you will care since I love her."

"Who you love more, Annabeth or Luke?" He asked.

"Annabeth." He said with no hesitation.

"Looks like you've been practicing sea prince."

Percy glared at him, "No I haven't Nico, I really love  
Annabeth more."

"Okay. Spent one dinner night then later have hot sex,  
Annabeth or Luke?"

"Annabeth. As long she doesn't get pregnant after."

"Sexy Luke or hot Luke?"

"Sexy, now will yo-... Oh you fucking bastard..."

"Aha! So you do love him more!"

"No I don't Nico! You used Luke's name for both options."

"So what?"

Percy smacked his head, "Two names each time a choice is  
going to be named!"

"Ow! That hurted!"

"Well no shit it's gonna hurt!"

Nico frowned, "I know you like him more!"

Percy gritted his teeth, then sighed to try and calm down,  
"Nico I'm not bi like you are. It's just a little pre-teen  
crush."

"...you liar."

"I'm not lying."

"You are."

Percy just sighed and stood up, "I don't know why I'm even  
arguing with you." He started to walk away.

"Hey!"

"Night!" Percy yelled.

"It's afternoon!"

"So I'll take a nap then!"

Nico groaned as he layed on his back.

...he really needs to check his FanFiction...

**A/N: sadly not my best :/ hope the next chapter will be way**  
** better... **


End file.
